Esa extraña noche
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Aquella noche parecía que iba a ser normal. Nunca creí que estaría más equivocada en mi vida.


**¡Hola! La verdad intenté escribir un angst y esto fue lo que salió ._. definitivamente no es lo mío, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Debo aclarar qué, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia(? :v**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Esa extraña noche**

 _Aquella noche parecía que iba a ser normal. Nunca creí que estaría más equivocada en mi vida._

Hace poco había logrado hacerme un buen empleo, y eso me tenía muy satisfecha conmigo misma. Era buen pago, no exigía tanto tiempo, era acorde a lo que estudié, y lo mejor, entre mis compañeras de trabajo había una chica a la que… nunca me pude acercar en la escuela.

Aquella noche estábamos en la casa de una de mis compañeras de trabajo, según ellas dándome la bienvenida, lo que yo sospecho es que era una excusa para beber.

—Cuéntanos algo de ti Luka-san. —Me habló la dueña de la casa, una chica que parecía mayor que yo, cabello castaño y ojos rojos como el fuego, no estaba mal, incluso podría decir que estaba mejor… emmh, "desarrollada" que yo.

—Oh bueno, no hay mucho que contar. —Respondí mientras bebía de mi lata de cerveza.

—No te hagas la modesta. —Decía una rubia que era claramente más baja que yo, ojos azules penetrantes, y no sé algo me dice que es algo temperamental. —De seguro tienes muchas cosas que contar. —Dijo en tono muy pícaro.

—Kagamine-san, creo que exagera. —Dije riéndome a lo bajo.

—Oh vamos, no me llames Kagamine por favor, aún no me acostumbro a ese apellido. —Y dicho eso se echó a reír. Según tenía entendido, aquella rubia no tenía más de dos meses de casada, su matrimonio fue antes de que yo consiguiera el empleo. —Y por favor cuéntanos algo.

—De acuerdo, Rin-san, eh, bueno, me llamo Megurine Luka. —Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y todas rieron.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Explicó lo obvio Gumi-san, una peliverde de otra dependencia, de edición creo, quien al parecer era muy amiga de mis compañeras de departamento de redacción.

—Bueno, mmm…— Miraba a cualquier lugar pensando que decir. — ¿qué quieren que diga? —Pregunté derrotada, la verdad yo no era alguien que hablara mucho de sí misma.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿A qué te dedicabas antes?

—¿Tienes novio? —La última pregunta vino de Meiko-san, quien parecía que se hubiese estado esperando para preguntar eso.

—Bueno, tengo veinticinco años, antes trabajaba en una cafetería mientras estudiaba, la verdad este es mi primer trabajo a parte de las prácticas de la universidad. —Dije algo tímida. —Y no tengo novio… pero, está este chico con el que estoy saliendo…

—Oh detalles jugosos. —Dijo con un brillo en los ojos Meiko.

—¿Ya vas con eso Meiko-san? —Dijo en un suave tono de voz la menor de las chicas, ella tenía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos aqua, un cabello largo del mismo color que sus hipnóticos ojos, perfectos labios rojos, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, un cuello blanco… esperen, ¿por qué la describo así? A mis otras compañeras solo me limité a decir el color de su cabello. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por la respuesta de Meiko.

—Mira Miku-san, el que tu no disfrutes de esas delicias, no quiere decir que nosotras no. —Espera, ¿qué?

—Cállate Meiko-san… —Miku-san, quien es la practicante de la oficina respondió secamente.

—Mejor, Luka-san, por favor, cuéntanos de ese novio tuyo. —Preguntó emocionada Meiko, demasiado emocionada, ¿debería asustarme?

—No es mi novio. —Corregí rápidamente.

—No importa, quiero saber todo sobre él. —Es mi idea, o Meiko-san es algo… mmm ¿curiosa? Eso es lo malo de trabajar en un periódico, la mayoría de tus compañeros de trabajo serán curiosos, muy curiosos.

Lo que me lo confirma que ella es algo… curiosa por así decirlo, es la forma en que todas ruedan los ojos. —Mei-chan, deja a la nueva en paz, además, no deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas a alguien que conoces hace una semana. —Gumi-san parecía a punto de querer golpearla.

—Oh bueno, entonces hay que hacerla entrar en confianza. —¿Por qué no me agrada su sonrisa? —Mira, esta enana. —Señaló a Rin, quien hizo un puchero. —Se acaba de casar, y lo peor la pobre ya no sabrá lo emocionante de conocer a alguien nuevo y no saber si es un criminal o un chico decente, encima, solo ha tenido un novio toda la vida, no sé ustedes, pero yo la compadezco bastante. —Ignorando la mirada asesina de su amiga continuó. —Esta otra chica. —Señaló a Gumi. —Tiene un novio, pero yo creo que es una novia. —Ignorando el "hey" de su amiga continuó. —Es qué ese tal Kamui se cuida más el cabello que yo. —Su tono sarcástico me hacía dudar si eso era así o no. —Y esta tierna chica. —Señalando a Miku, quien la miraba seriamente. —Ni siquiera ha disfrutado lo bueno de la vida.

Miku suspiró. —No sé cuántas veces te diré que, el que no haya estado con un hombre no significa que sea virgen, ni que no haya "disfrutado de la vida". —Aquella chica se veía resignada a que Meiko nunca comprendería su punto… ¡un momento! ¿Ella dijo lo que creo que dijo?

—Sí lo que digas. —Meiko-san restaba totalmente credibilidad a su argumento. —Como sea, queremos saber de ti Luka-san.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo poco que salió de mí, aun aturdida por esa información… Miku era… bueno no importa… ¿verdad? No importa que la chica que tanto me llamó la atención en la secundaria; solo por su cabello llamativo, no crean que otra cosa, sea… bueno eso.

—¿Y por qué no hablamos de tu estúpido novio? —Preguntó "dolida" Rin-san, aunque su sonrisa arruinaba su "resentimiento".

—Sí, de lo tonto que es. —Apoyaba Gumi-san. — Ni siquiera sabe la diferencia entre derecha e izquierda.

Yo solo alcé una ceja interesada. Meiko hinchó su pecho con suficiencia. —Puede que sea algo tonto, pero al menos sabe muy bien cómo usar sus herramientas. —Ok, mucha información… información que no quería saber… ahora no sé cómo borrar esa imagen mental. Y algo me dice que no es nueva para las demás, ya que solo ruedan sus ojos. Al parecer Meiko-san siempre sale con ese tipo de cosas, eso o tienen un extraño fetiche estas chicas. —Pero aquí vinimos a conocer a Luka-san, por favor, continua hablando de tu calienta cama.

Ok, ya sé porque ruedan tanto sus ojos esas chicas. —Bueno, no sé si ese nombre sería e indicado para referirse a él.

—¿Amigo con derecho entonces? —Creo que esta chica tiene una grave obsesión con el tema.

—No, ni si quiera eso.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó Gumi, al parecer a todas les llamó la atención el tema.

—Bueno, este tipo con quien estoy saliendo, pero es tan aburrido. —Dije desganada. —No me inspira nada, pero tampoco sé cómo librarme de él. —Creo que fui algo dura con Kiyoteru, pero es que es taaaan aburrido.

—¡Oh vaya! —Meiko pareció ahora más interesada, ¿por qué su sonrisa me da miedo?

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó curiosa Rin-san.

Me quedé un momento pensativa, mientras fruncía mis labios y soltaba un pequeño suspiro. —No tengo idea. —Dije al fin derrotada.

—Di que tienes novia. —Todas miramos confundida a Meiko. —¿Qué? —Preguntó como si nada alzando sus hombros. —A mí me funciona, solo les digo: —Cambió su tono a uno dramático… muy dramático debo decir. — "Oh lo siento, es que no me gustan los chicos, solo me forzaba, pero, lo mío son las chicas". —Y por alguna extraña razón, Miku la golpeó fuertemente, mientras decía "estúpida". —Ay Miku-san, no te pases, recuerda que yo firmo tu formulario y daré tu nota final. —Miku-san suspiró con furia, yo de Meiko mejor me calló.

Oh cierto, olvidé decir que Meiko es nuestra jefe de departamento… en fin, para ser la jefe es algo extraña, ha tomado más que todas nosotras juntas, y se ve más sobria que cualquiera.

—Luka-san. —Me habló con tono suave aquel ángel, esto digo Miku-san. —Pienso que debería hablar seriamente con aquel chico, y dejar claro sus sentimientos, no vaya ser que le haga daño luego. —Oh que suave voz… esto digo, que sabias palabras.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Dije en un tono medio ido, es que sus ojos son tan… me sacudí y alejé esos pensamientos que siempre venían a mí cuando veía una linda chica… creí que ya había superado eso.

La noche continuó alegre, entre bromas muy subidas de tono de Meiko-san y todo tipo de conversaciones de chicas. La verdad me divertí mucho, pero en toda la noche no pude alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento de Miku-san me tenía cautivada… esa noche fue muy extraña.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo y llegó el odiado lunes, aunque a mí el amargo se me pasó cuando al fin probé una taza de café expreso mientras entraba a la oficina. Caminé tranquilamente y llegué a mí cubículo, el cual estaba al lado del de Rin, al frente estaba Miku, entre dos chicos, uno Kamui Gakupo, novio de Gumi-san y el otro Honne Dell. Para aclarar, en el departamento de redacción de este periódico solo contaba con seis personas incluyendo a Meiko, la jefe de departamento y a Miku, la practicante.

Me encontraba escribiendo una nota sobre peces, sí, los peces del acuario y como son de bonitos, bueno no eso, pero si sobre el acuario, según Meiko debía probarme primero antes de mandarme a campo y o darme una nota más relevante, cuando Meiko salió de su oficina con una mirada seria, llegó hasta Miku y le habló. —Hatsune. —O más bien demandó. —Tráeme un café. —La mirada estoica de Miku respondió por ella, Meiko luego de un momento no soportó más y soltó una gran carcajada, luego de controlada la risa, le habló nuevamente. —Ve al departamento de edición y lleva estas notas. —Pero ella no terminó de hablar cuando Gakupo-san la interrumpió.

—Oh yo podría ir, así Miku-san puede terminar la nota sobre el asesino en serie que ha estado atacando en la ciudad. —Hasta la practicante tiene un artículo más relevante que el mío. Bueno, ella lleva aquí unos cuatro meses ya.

En fin, Meiko le impidió tal tarea. —Ni lo pienses Kamui, te necesito aquí, no pasarás horas "hablando" con la directora de edición. —Él la miró derrotado. —Más bien, por qué no vas al departamento de fotografía, a ver si encuentras algo útil entre los archivos sobre Yukari, y compararlas con las fotos del concierto de la semana pasada y así demostrar que ha ganado peso.

—¿Acaso somos prensa rosa? —Preguntó él algo confundido.

—¡Que hagas lo que te digo!

—Ok. —Se fue aún más derrotado.

Miku ya se iba a levantar cuando Dell tomó la palabra. —M-Meiko-san, yo puedo ir al departamento de edición, de paso hago una consulta. —Meiko no le vio problema a aquello.

—Kagamine. —Demandó esta vez la atención de Rin. — A mi oficina. —La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento.

En ese momento me di cuenta que solo éramos Miku y yo en la sala. Sonreí como estúpida. Luego de golpearme me di la vuelta en mi silla giratoria y quise llamar su atención, pero no pude, me volví a voltear viendo mi artículo frustrada, nunca he sido capaz de hablarle a esa chica, ni siquiera cuando íbamos en la secundaria, ella iba en un año inferior al mío, pero aun así quería acercarme, incluso no fui capaz cuando en el último año ella iba seguido a buscar a la presidenta del consejo; del cual ella también hacía parte, a nuestro salón.

—Megurine-san. —Ella llamó mi atención, yo volteé inmediatamente. —¿Cómo suena mejor, "Los habitantes del distrito de Bokuto han sido víctimas de un asesino en serie." O "En el distrito de Bokuto se ha venido presentado una serie de asesinatos en serie, perpetrados al parecer por un hombre de mediana edad que engaña a sus víctimas asegurando que se encuentra perdido"? —Oh solo era una consulta. Ella me miraba atenta, como esperando algo, ah claro, la pregunta.

—Oh bueno, creo yo que la segunda.

—Gracias. —Dijo y se volteó nuevamente, a seguir escribiendo su artículo seriamente.

Me dije que era estúpida mi actitud, si quería hablar con ella, ¡sólo tenía que hacerlo! Así que tomé valor, me volteé, la miré fijo y salió en ese momento Rin de la oficina de Meiko.

—¡Miku-chan! —La llamó emocionada. —Acaban de llamar que se ha encontrado un nuevo cuerpo con las características de este asesino en serie. —Rin se veía demasiado feliz para estar hablando de un asesinato. —¡Vamos a la escena del crimen!

Miku asintió, aunque no se mostró feliz ni nada, tomó unas cuantas cosas de su escritorio, una cámara y una libreta de notas y se levantó. Meiko les dio unas cuantas indicaciones y se fueron. No regresaron más aquel día, asumo fueron a la estación de policía o algo así.

Martes, oh aburrido martes, Rin me hizo cambiar de puesto con Miku y así poder trabajar con ella. Por alguna razón me sentía fuera de lugar, su escritorio era organizado, pero, mi incomodidad no era por eso, era por verlas trabajar tan cómodamente una cerca de la otra… ¿qué? Lo que digo ya no tiene sentido.

Miércoles, la nota especial que estaba haciendo Miku era para el fin de semana, sería la noticia central del domingo, según entendí, era parte de su calificación final, aunque sus prácticas acabarían en unos dos meses, tendría que hacer varias notas algo gruesas para poder aprobar. Ese día Miku se la pasó en el archivo del periódico buscando información relacionada.

Jueves, al parecer Miku no solo tendría que aprender a redactar, también editar, ella misma debía editar su nota, por lo que el jueves se fue al departamento de edición… no he podido hablar con ella.

Viernes, Miku se la ha pasado concentrada tratando de comprender como se usa un programa de edición, solo quita sus ojos de la pantalla cuando toma su café. Y aquí es dónde me pregunto, ¿Por qué me es tan importante hablarle? Es decir, ese interés no está cuando se trata de mis otros compañeros de trabajo. ¿Será que Miku me…? No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?

Esta noche tengo una cita con mi aburrido pretendiente, a él le pareció divertido ir a un museo, ¿los museos los abren de noche? Como sea, no es que yo sea una chica que solo piensa en fiesta, pero por dios, ¿qué le cuesta a este hombre pasar al siguiente nivel?

—Oh este Dalí, ¿no te parece… sublime?

"No, solo me parece sobrevalorado", pensé, pero no le dije eso, solo un suave —Ujum

—La forma en que todo se ve tan surreal. —Él siguió hablando y hablando como un "experto" en historia del arte mientras yo miraba la nada, o así decía que se llamaba el cuadro de una tal Iroha, no sé. Como sea, admirando aquel cuadro se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Miku, y creo que tiene razón, no le veo caso salir con alguien que me parece aburrido.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo viendo cuadros, a Kiyoteru al fin pareció darle hambre, y fuimos a un restaurante, era muy sencillo, ya saben, de esos que son algo bohemios y que gritan "oh soy tan diferente", pero que son iguales a todos los restaurantes bohemios y "diferentes", Bueno de esos.

—Luka, la verdad es que siento que esto. —Él comenzó, pero hasta su forma de hablar da sueño, ay que aburrido. — No va a ninguna parte. —¡Oh vaya! Parece que descubrió que a Alejandro Magno lo envenenaron. —Esta noche quería dar una última oportunidad a esto, pero, definitivamente, creo que debemos dejar de vernos. —Y aquí es dónde el espera que yo le suplique que sigamos, ¿verdad?

—Oh bueno, —Su mirada expectante hasta me da risa. —Creo que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. —¿Eso es decepción lo que veo en su mirada?

Ok debo dejar de ser tan indiferente a todo, pero no me voy a enfrascar en algo que no va a ningún sitio. Qué bueno que a él se le dio por hablar esto una vez acabada la cena, luego cada uno pagó su cuenta, ¿qué? No soy tan mala persona como creen. Bueno y luego me fui a mi aburrido apartamento, en un aburrido metro y finalmente me quedé dormida en mí sillón viendo un aburrido programa de tv.

Ese fin de semana se fue largo, y solo podía pensar en una cosa, Miku, ¿qué diablos?

El domingo quedé impresionada con su artículo, su redacción era tan limpia, las palabras usadas las correctas, es que hasta sus imágenes… ok tengo un problema con esta chica.

El lunes la vi llegar, iba caminando tranquilamente mientras entraba a las oficinas del periódico, no pude evitar quedándome viendo su trasero que resaltaba tan bien con su falda turquesa, su chaqueta gris no estaba ni ajustada ni ancha, y sus botas altas dejaban ver algo de piel, se veía tan perfecta… ok sé que no es normal ver ese tipo de cosas en otra chica, pero es que ella es tan hermosa que me es imposible.

Ahora dirán, "oh esta no se ha dado cuenta que le gusta su compañera", pero se equivocan, sé que me gusta, ¡desde la secundaría! Por eso se me hizo imposible acercarme a ella, temía su rechazo, y ahora resulta que es Gay. Quiero llorar. Peor aún, ella no muestra el más mínimo interés en mí y no sé cómo invitarla a salir, así sea solo como amigas, no sé qué hacer.

Qué lunes más largo.

Esa noche llegué a mi casa y me sentí tan cansada, la verdad yo era de esas personas que desde muy joven supo cuál era su orientación, pero la negó hasta el cansancio y se hizo la que no pasaba nada. Y eso, eso me hace sentir tan frustrada, tan desanimada, tan mal conmigo misma. Y era por eso que ninguna de mis relaciones con cualquier chico había funcionado, no importaba si era dulce, cariñoso, un patán, un idiota, no funcionaban.

¿Qué debería hacer? No tengo idea… mañana pensaré.

El martes llegué a la oficina como una buena copia de un panda, bueno, uno rosado, pero se entiende la idea. Mientras redactaba sobre una nueva tienda de modas, sí, aún soy la nueva a la que le dan las noticas que nadie lee, miré a Miku, y pensé, cómo admitió tan fácil ser… eso, bueno, ¿cómo lo hizo?

Ella ese día pareció notar mi angustia, porque me habló. —¿Megurine-san, pasa algo?

—Ah esto, no nada. —Dije un poco sonrojada, maldita sangre que se va a donde no debe. Me voltee y seguí con mi trabajo.

Ese día durante el receso pasó algo que me dejó sorprendida. Dejé mi maldito almuerzo y tuve que ir a la cafería, los almuerzos allí saben bien, eso me impresionó, creo que comeré allí más seguido.

En fin, mientras regresaba la vi hablando animada con Gumi y Rin, como si nada y pensé, "Luka, ella es una chica muy amable y accesible, vamos háblale".

Aunque no lo hice, fue bonito pensar en que era alguien con quien se puede hablar.

¿A quién engaño? ¡Soy un fiasco! Cómo sea, pensé en invitarla a salir… quizás mañana pueda… o pasado mañana… o a fin de mes… mejor me hago bolita y lloro.

La semana pasó tranquila, para los demás claro, maldita gente feliz, ojala se muera. Meiko estaba más que feliz con su mensajero, sí resulta que el tal Kaito era el mensajero, pero bueno. Gumi con su metrosexual novio le iba de maravilla, la recién casada aún en luna de miel, hasta el tal Dell tenía una novia en archivos o algo así. Y yo, aún si poder hablarle a Miku, es que ni sé si sale con alguien en este momento o qué.

En fin, ese viernes por la noche recogía mis cosas tranquilamente, se suponía que iríamos de fiesta, Meiko insiste en querer "unir" a todo el equipo de redacción, y pienso que está bien, pero, ¿debe ser con litros y litros de alcohol?

En fin, llegué al sitio acordado como punto de encuentro, pero no había nadie, esperé y esperé y esperé y no llegaba nadie, ¿será que me equivoqué? ¿O vine muy temprano? Bueno, estando allí de pie me dediqué al ver el paisaje y no precisamente al cielo, cuando de repente notó unas bellas piernas que se acercan a mí, fui subiendo por su figura, oh lindas caderas, seguí subiendo, mmm me gusta lo delicado de su pecho, luego noté su cabello… ¡esperen! ¿Esa no es Miku?

No es que este nerviosa porque ella se acerca, ni me he puesto roja por haberla estado viendo, mucho menos me tiemblan hasta las bragas por saber que se dirige a mí, no, para nada, no estoy alterada… ese es un estado en el que se podría decir, cualquiera se pondría si se acercara la persona que le atrae, así que no estoy alterada… ¡yo estoy en pánico! Siento que moriré… ¿puedo hacer un agujero en el suelo y meterme allí?

Ignorando mis pensamientos… aunque no sé si eso se puede, logro saludar a Miku. —Buenas noches. —Le digo amable, ella me sonríe de vuelta, pregunta si los demás no han llegado y luego de mi negativa, se queda en silencio viendo a la nada… no el cuadro, si no a la calle.

Y mientras ella está allí, dando una imagen fresca y relajada, yo estoy temblando por dentro. Como odio enamorarme, y sobre todo, enamorarme de la misma persona dos veces… creo que la odio.

En fin, como les decía, Miku estaba allí calmada, ya les dije que ella era muy tranquila, ¿no? Bueno, ella no me habla, no me mira, no nada, solo me ignora como si yo fuese una silla de aquel parque, ah no, al menos se sentó en un banco, soy menos que una banca de un parque para ella… mátenme.

Bueno, y ahora dirán, "oh pero tú eres bella, usa tus encantos". Yo les respondo, "&%$( &%# /$# ". Ah carajo, los editores no me dejan explicarme como quiero, bueno, a lo que iba, ¿acaso nunca se han enamorado? ¿No saben lo difícil que es hablarle a alguien que les gusta? ¿No saben que estos pechos solo me sirven para darme dolor de espaldas y atraer "halagos" de obreros y ni para correr sirven, porque rebotan dolorosamente? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo último? Nada, solo quería alardear.

Bueno, dejando de divagar y continuando con la historia, porque luego cierran la pestaña y dejan de leerme, ella estaba allí, viéndose hermosa, hasta creo que lo hace a propósito, ignorándome como si yo no existiera, hasta que se le dio por mirarme fijamente, y hablar.

—¿Megurine-san?

—Dime. —Respondí seriamente, con voz fuerte y firme… ¿a quién engaño? Creo que parezco perrito cuando llega su amo.

—¿Acaso le he hecho algo? —Esperen, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté más confundida que alguien tratando de leer una traducción de _Google Translate_.

—Es que, usted es algo… —Ella dudaba en hablar. — Esquiva conmigo. —Creo que ahora parezco venado ante unas farolas. —¿Le he hecho algo que la incomodara?

—¿Qué? —Volví a hablar confundida.

Ella me quedó observando. —¿Qué sí…? —Ella comenzó a hablarme, pero esta vez como si yo tuviese cinco años.

—No, no, entendí su pregunta Hatsune-san, solo no comprendo porque piensa eso.

—Bueno, usted actúa raro conmigo.

—¿Raro? —Ay no me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Sí, nerviosa, esquiva, algo huraña, es como si algo le molestara.

—Oh ya veo. —Dije totalmente calmada, no estoy hiperventilando ni nada. —Oh… —Hablo tan claro y tan comprensible, no es que esté balbuceando ahora… ¡mátenme! Ella parecía esperar una respuesta. —Oh no, no es así Hatsune-san. —Dije al borde de los gritos. —Es que, no sé… no sé… cómo acercarme a usted. —Al fin salió de mi garganta.

—¡Ah! —Ella pareció poco convencida, me miró de arriba abajo y luego a los ojos. —¿Segura es eso? —Yo asentí frenéticamente. —¿Y eso por qué es? —Preguntó desconfiada, entornando los ojos.

—Ehhhh. —¿Y si le digo que es la chica que siempre me ha gustado? ¿Que desde la secundaria sueño con ella y hacerla mía? ¿Qué quiero que grite mi nombre y…? Ah esperen, entre los que me leen hay menores de edad, mejor me evito el comentario. Y ahora que lo noto, ella me ve atentamente. —No soy la mejor persona del mundo. —Ahora frunce su ceño, oh dios que hermosa… ah esto, creo que esta confundida. —Para socializar digo. — E hice la sonrisa más fingida de mi vida… en serio, ¿por qué ninguno de ustedes me ha matado?

Creo que ella no me cree. O eso me dice su mirada. —De acuerdo Megurine-san, no la incomodaré más. —Dicho esto se levantó.

¿QUÉ? ¿Incomodarme? Pues sí, me pone nerviosa y me hace decir estupideces, pero no por lo que cree. —¡Hatsune! ¡NO ES ESO! —Ella se detuvo, volteó a verme y me miró fijamente. —Es que… usted… tú… me…

Y en ese instante llegaron Meiko junto con Kaito, su novio. —¡Hola chicas! —Saludó efusiva. —¿Listas para una noche loca? —No, pero eres mi jefe y no es que me pueda negar. —¿Solo están ustedes dos? —Miku y yo asentimos. —Mmm que gente más incumplida. —Lo dice la que demoró media hora en llegar. —Bueno, vamos al Nico Nico Pub, yo les mandaré un mensaje a los demás.

Llegamos al bar, nos ubicamos y poco a poco fueron llegando mis compañeros de trabajo junto a sus parejas, curiosamente, Miku y yo fuimos las únicas que fuimos solas y aunque era divertido, también me daba algo de esperanzas, al parecer no sale con nadie ahora. No es que sonría como idiota al pensar aquello. Nah.

Todos se fueron a bailar, solo quedamos Miku y yo, es normal que quiera invitarla a bailar, pues adivinen que hice, sí tomé más de mi coctel, estas bebidas de colores saben tan rico. Noté que Miku me miraba muy… mmm ¿cómo decirlo? Me analizaba.

Me la quedé mirando, ella me regresaba la mirada, yo a ella, y así... hasta que ella me habló. —¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo en mí que te moleste? —Creo que estaba algo cohibida.

—No, todo lo contrario, quiero saber todo de ti. —Ok eso se escuchó muy perturbador, pero ya que. Ella solo me quedó mirando, como si yo fuese un misterio, luego apartó su mirada y no me habló más en toda la noche… ¿puedo ir a un rincón y hacerme bolita mientras lloro inconsolablemente?

Bueno, el baño de un bar también funciona. No es que me haya ido al baño a llorar, no, jamás haría algo así.

La siguiente semana laborar llegó, y Miku ni siquiera me dio dos miradas. Aun me pregunto cómo exactamente arruiné todo. Desconsolada era poco para cómo me sentía. No había suficiente helado en el mundo para consolarme, bueno, mi sueldo y el mantener mi figura no me permite tanto helado, pero se entiende la idea.

—Megurine-san. —Me llamó Meiko a su oficina, sin chistar entré. —Ya llevas un mes aquí. —¡Oh¡ ¿en serio? Si ella no me lo dice ni me entero. —Y pues, creo que has demostrado ser una buena redactora, así que quiero darte un trabajo más importante. Así que hoy irás a la ópera y cubrirás la presentación. —Yo sonríe inmediatamente, además de asentir. —Pero no irás sola, te acompañará Miki. —Oh dios casi grito de la emoción… un momento, ¿dijo Miki? ¿No que se llama Miku? Creo que ella notó mi confusión, porque agregó. —Furukawa Miki, una de las fotógrafas de este periódico. —Ah claro… volví a sonreír, acepté el encargo y sus indicaciones y salí de esa oficina sintiéndome la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Bueno, el evento consistía en la presentación de una soprano muy importante a nivel mundial, mientras yo anotaba hasta la más mínima idiotez que ocurría, Miki, mi compañera de aventura, digo fotógrafa del periódico, tomaba muchas fotografías con su Nikon D7200… maldita gente con dinero, ojala se mueran. En fin todo fue muy normal, esperaba que algo interesante pasara, pero no, para qué negarlo, incluso el asiento que me tocó era de los peores, bien atrás, uno esperaría mejor trato pero así es la vida de cruel y despiadada.

Bueno, los días pasaban, un día mientras me encontraba en la cafetería; es que descubrí que los almuerzos son realmente ricos y es mejor comprar allí que levantarme temprano y hacerlo yo misma, en fin, mientras comía mi delicioso atún, oh atún…

 _Problemas técnicos. Disculpe los inconvenientes._

—Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —Escuché muy lejano, y volviendo de atúnlandia dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella voz… no puedo creerlo, es ella, quien me mira como quien espera algo.

—¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos bufó frustrada. —Ni para que lo intento. —Le escuché decir.

—¡No espera! —Dije, no grité desesperada ni toda la sala me quedó mirando, no. —Puedes sentarte. —Dije en un tono de voz adecuado.

Ella me miró un momento y luego se sentó. ¡Oh no lo puedo creer, estamos ella y yo solas sentadas en una mesa! Ok que patética soy.

—Entonces… —Comencé, pero cuando ella me miró, mis palabras se fueron a quien sabe dónde junto a mi capacidad de pensar.

Ella me miraba como bicho raro. —Si te incomoda dímelo.

—No, no… no me incomodas. —Dije apresuradamente. —No pienses eso.

—Oh bueno, eso parece… es que desde esa vez tú…

No sé qué iba a decir, pero es que, al fin había encontrado valor y le preguntaría. —¿Saldrías conmigo el viernes?

—¿Qué? —Ok se ve entre confusa y molesta… Creo que no fue buena idea después de todo.

—Qué… sí… saldrías… conmigo… el… viernes. —Solté lento, como si fuese una bomba y cada palabra salía cada vez más baja.

Ella pareció pensárselo. —Lo siento, ya tengo un compromiso.

—Oh… ok… no hay problema. —Dije bajito y muy desilusionada. Se los juro, quiero llorar en este momento.

Miku no dijo nada más, terminó su comida y se fue, dejándome allí sola, sintiéndome como una tonta. Que ilusa he sido. Nunca me he sentido peor en mi vida, me rechazó antes de incluso empezar a hacer mi movida. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Me siento fatal.

De vuelta en la oficina la vi sentada en su silla, leyendo atentamente algo, caminé a mi lugar de trabajo y me tiré en mi silla, solo quería que acabara este día. Ella solo me ignoró más en la tarde, ya ni consultas me hacía.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Tratar de olvidarla? ¿Intentar hablar con ella? ¿Aclarar todo? ¿Decirle que me gusta? ¿Pedir disculpas, aunque no sepa de qué? ¿Qué? Yo solo esperé que se acabara el día y con el peor de los ánimos me fui a casa. ¿Si les digo que no lloré apenas entré no me creerán verdad?

Me sentí tan frustrada, ni siquiera la conozco bien, ni sé por qué me gusta, solo sé que me trae loca, muy loca, y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento por ella, creo que me duele el corazón.

Ni sé a qué hora me dormí, solo que desperté en mi sillón, con la ropa de ayer, incluso aún maquillada, que desastre soy. Me levanté con pesadez, me dirigí al baño, me alisté y fui lo mejor presentada que pude al trabajo. Al llegar noté que había globos y tarjetas en el cubículo de Miku, ¿cumplirá años?

Todo digamos, estaba bien, hasta que noté un: "te extrañaremos Miku" y allí caí en cuenta, ¡esta era su última semana! ¿Cómo carajos se me pasaron dos meses? Me quise morir, ella se alejaría nuevamente de mi vida y yo no hice nada.

Tomé un gran respiro, me fui al baño y quise llorar, pero encontré allí a la razón de mis desvelos. —¡Hola! —Saludé tímida y allí noté que ella estaba con los ojos rojos, ¿qué le pasaría? —¿Pasó algo? —Ella me miró con furia, así como cuando alguien te descubre en una situación que no querías ser descubierto, bueno, no dijo nada, solo salió del baño, así no más… ahora me sentía peor.

En fin, resultó que según escuché de Rin hablando con Meiko en un descanso, Miku había pedido permiso debido a que su hermano se había accidentado, tks por eso lloraba, quise salir corriendo de allí, ir donde sea que estuviera y abrazarla, para luego decirle que todo estaría bien.

En fin, esa semana no fue. Aunque llegó el viernes, ya un poco más animada, para su fiesta de despedida. ¿Es que Meiko usará cualquier cosa de excusa para beber o qué? Y bueno, me dije, ahora o nunca Megurine, ahora o nunca.

Todos reían, comían, bebían, hablaban con Miku, ¿y yo? Yo estaba a un ladito, así en un rinconcito, tratando de no molestar a nadie, hasta que noté que Miku quedó sola, y me dije: ahora Megurine. Me acerqué con sigilo, me hice la que tomaba un vaso de cerveza o eso parecía esa cosa, tomé un poco, tosí, me hice la interesante y le hablé.

—Muy divertido todo, ¿no? —Ella me miró. Yo reí nerviosamente. —Meiko y las chicas se esforzaron mucho. —Me hice la que bebía esa cosa.

Ella me miró seria, analizándome, cómo siempre. ¿Por qué no entra un carro y me atropella ahora? Ah cierto, estamos en un quinto piso. —Sí, se esforzaron mucho, las extrañare bastante.

Yo solo sonreí, ella sonrió, yo lo hice de vuelta. Ok ella no dijo nada más y yo no supe que más decir, y la verdad odio los silencios incomodos como nada. Ahhhh creo que la odio, la odio por tenerme así de imbécil.

—Miku-san, el próximo sábado iremos a un parque acuático, ¿nos acompañas? —Preguntó Dell, al lado de él estaba Gakupo, se veían muy emocionados con eso.

—Claro. —Dijo ella cortésmente.

¿Y yo? Yo sobraba, ni me preguntaron si quería ir. Sé que no soy la persona más social del mundo, pero en verdad me cuesta, y me molesta cuando me dicen: no te creo, ¡con lo linda que eres! Y yo les digo: la belleza física no lo es todo. En fin, sé que no soy social, ¡pero tampoco me ignoren!

Ya ni de llorar tengo ganas, solo quiero que esto acabe, que acabe ya. La fiesta terminó y cuando iba saliendo lo más desanimada del mundo Miku se me acercó.

—¿Por qué querías salir el viernes?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué siempre gritas "¿qué?" y hay que decirte todo dos veces?

—¿Por qué siempre me hablas de la nada?

Ella suspiró frustrada. —Mira, si eres homofóbica o que se yo lamento haberte incomodado, no es mi culpa ser así. —La verdad sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ella piensa qué? Yo solo la miré con los ojos y la boca abierta, mientras ella me miraba molesta, muy molesta. —No soy homofóbica. —Me expliqué.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Ah esto… —Creo que más roja es imposible que esté, en ese caso, mi cuerpo colapsaría.

Ella frunció el ceño y pareció notar algo. —¿Te gusto?

Ok, ¿qué decir? ¿Sí o no? —Ahhh… ehhh… ahhh…

—No tienes que responder. —Dijo ahora algo… incomoda. —Mira, no sé cómo ha pasado esto, pero… no estoy interesada en salir con nadie ahora, ¿ok? —Y dicho esto se fue. ¿Cómo me parte así el corazón y se va como si nada?

Me quedé allí de pie mirando a la nada un resto, no tenía ganas de nada. Ni sé en qué momento llegué a mi casa, no sé en qué momento me quite la ropa, no sé en qué momento me tiré en la cama, no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que mi teléfono sonaba como loco. —Aló. —Dije desganada.

—¡Megurine Luka! —Era la voz de Meiko y sonaba muy molesta. —¿Dónde se supone qué estás?

—¿Qué?

—Mira no me importa si te estrellaste o si tu madre se infartó, vienes de inmediato a la oficina. —Y dicho esto cortó la llamada. Miré el calendario, era lunes, mierda, miré el reloj, eran las 9.34, mierda.

Me levanté alisté y me fui al trabajo, no moriré sin ella. Una vez en la oficina no me sorprendió ver a una chica nueva en el asiento de Miku, una rubia quien al parecer se llama Neru o algo así, la verdad no me importa. Solo sé que quiero olvidar que el amor y esas pendejadas existen.

Me encontraba sola, en una mesa sola, bebiendo un café sola, pensando en que moriré sola. De acuerdo, podría adoptar gatos, son lindos y dicen nya. En fin, como moriré sola, decidí salir a desestresarme, salí de mi apartamento, caminé unas cuadras y llegué a una cafetería, y todo iba bien hasta que entró ella. Sí ella. No le era suficiente partirme el corazón, no, ahora se paseaba frente a mí mostrándome lo bella y libre que es… creo que la odio.

Cómo sea, fue hasta el mostrador, hizo su pedido y cuando estaba buscando mesa se detuvo en seco al notarme. Parecía muy incómoda, como no sabiendo a donde ir, pero finalmente se acercó a mí y se sentó en la misma mesa que yo, no sin antes pedirme permiso claro, y yo de idiota le dije que sí. Encima mi corazón late como loco… debe ser por todo el odio que le guardo, ¿no?

—¡Hola! —Dijo suavemente. Yo solo solté un hmp. Malditos silencios incomodos, como sea, ella tomaba a sorbos de su café y miraba a todos lados menos a mí. ¿Y yo? Yo no podía dejar de verla, sé que la incómodo, pero me duele más saber que cuando acabe mi café no la veré más. Y luego habló. —Lamento haber sido tan dura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Siempre estás en las nubes o qué?

—Sí, un poco la verdad. —Dije riendo nerviosamente. —Como sea, no tienes que disculparte, actué un poco raro la verdad.

—Quizás. —Concedió ella. —Pero esa tampoco era la forma de rechazarte.

¿Por qué su disculpa hace que me duela aún más mi pecho? —No te preocupes, entiendo.

—No, no entiendes. —Dijo ella apresuradamente. — No quería ilusionarte, la verdad, no soy alguien con quien alguien quiera salir.

—No digas eso.

—Quizás no seas la persona adecuada con quien hablar esto, quizás no sea el momento, pero…—Ella pareció dudar. —Soy un desastre en estas cosas, no sirvo para tener una relación.

—Déjame intentarlo. —Dije apresuradamente. —Déjame si quiera intentar conocerte, intentar entenderte, intentar… enamorarte.

Ella me miró conmocionada, se nota que no esperaba esas palabras. —Enamo…rarme. —Soltó lentamente. —¿Amor? ¿Hablas de amor? —Oh mierda, cuando ya avanzábamos creo que lo arruiné todo. Me quedé como pez fuera del agua. Ella se levantó apresuradamente. —Lo siento, creo que eso es mucho… —Me miró con pena y compasión, creo. —Lo siento en verdad, adiós.

¿Cuántas veces se irá de mi vida rompiéndome el corazón? No tengo idea, solo sé que me duele, duele tanto. No soporté más y me fui de allí, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

No sé cómo, llegó el sábado, el día de la salida, la verdad no quería ir, de solo pensar que ella estaría allí, quizás riéndose en su mente de mí, ok no, pero será muy incómodo, no quiero verla, pero quiero verla… ¡ahhh como la odio!

En fin, luego de la décima llamada de Meiko exigiendo mi presencia en aquel parque acuático me decidí salir de mi cama y arreglarme, bueno Hatsune Miku, puede que yo no te guste, pero hoy haré que te babees por mí, tomé mi mejor suéter, mi mejor short, mi mejor vestido de baño y me dirigí a aquel lugar.

Y creo que funcionó… es increíble, pero cuando estuve al frente de ella con mi bañador puesto, me miró con la boca abierta, así toda, ¿de dónde salió esto? Ja! Punto para mí. Lo malo es que Kaito, Dell, Gakupo y Len me miraban igual o peor que Miku.

La cosa es que estaba sentada en un pequeño kiosko de esos donde venden de todo, tomando un coctel, oh me encantan estas bebidas de colores, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Sí era ella.

—Lamento irme así.

Yo la observé, ahogando un "¿qué?" en el camino. —Yo soy la que lo lamenta, fui algo… extrema.

—No en serio, lo lamento. —Ella insistía. —La verdad le temo al amor… le temo desde…

La miré inquisitiva. —¿Desde?

—No importa.

¡Quería decirle que sí importa! Que ella me importa, ¡y mucho! Pero me contuve. —De acuerdo, comprendo, no soy quien para hablar esas cosas. —Repetir sus palabras del otro día me dolió pero nada podía hacer.

Ella me quedó mirando, agobiada. —Mira, en la escuela secundaria. —¿Me está explicando? ¿Por qué? —Estaba esta chica… Lily.

¿Espera ella dijo Lily? —¿Masuda Lily? —Solté impresionada.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Creo que me mira con miedo, ¿por qué?

—Claro que sé quién es Masuda Lily, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil —Dije como si nada.

—¿Me espías? —Preguntó alterada.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! —Aclaré de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Porque estuve en el mismo salón que ella, ¡toda la secundaría!

—¿Qué? —Ok ahora se veía muy impresionada.

¡Un momento! —Hatsune-san, nosotras estudiamos en la misma escuela… ¿no lo sabías? —Ella negó frenéticamente. —¡Oh! —Cuando pensé que mi corazón no se podía destrozar más.

—¡Oh vaya! —Ahora parecía contrariada. —¿Y me recuerdas? —Preguntó afligida.

—Claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ibas todos los días a buscar a Masuda.

—Cierto. —Dijo ella con nostalgia.

—¿Ella te gustaba? —Me aventuré a preguntar. —¿Fue tu amor imposible o qué?

—No exactamente. —Dijo incomoda. —Ella era mi novia.

…

…

…

 _Espere un momento, procesando la información_

¡¿QUÉ?!

No sé qué cara tendré ahora, pero Miku me ve preocupada. Por eso iba todos los días por Lily… y yo que pensé que era porque ella era la secretaria del consejo. Ay mi corazón, ¿cómo ella puede romperlo tanto?

—Oh, oh. —Solté sin aire.

—Bueno. —Ella comenzó, con una mirada lejana, sin mirarme a mí. —El asunto es que ella fue mi primer y único amor y pensé que sería para siempre, pero luego ella se tuvo que ir a la universidad a otra ciudad, y bueno, yo estaba en un curso inferior, y el tiempo pasa y la distancia y bueno. —Ahora se veía algo triste. —No funcionó… aun hablamos claro y somos amigas, pero… no es igual.

—Ya veo. —Dije al borde de las lágrimas… espero ella no lo note.

—Y luego tuve miedo, miedo de que no funcionara otra vez, de que pasara de nuevo, me enamoro como tonta y esa persona se va. —Al fin se dignó a mirarme. —Me da miedo, ¿sabes?

Yo solo asentí. ¿Qué podía decirle? Oh mira, mientras tú has tenido miedo, yo he estado enamorada de ti… eso solo la asustará más.

Luego de un largo silencio, al fin dije algo. —Comprendo. —¡Oh diablos y odiaba hacerlo! Odiaba entender por qué jamás se fijaría en mí.

Ahora había un aura incomoda entre nosotras. Yo no soportándola más me levanté, excusé y fui a darme un chapuzón, increíble, la que terminó impactada fui yo.

Ok creo que ya no tengo lágrimas, son las 12.48 de la noche y sigo llorando como adolescente pendeja. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Que por ser linda y demás ella caería rendida a mis pies y diría: Oh Luka, yo te he amado todo este tiempo también, ¿Cómo hemos perdido tanto tiempo? Bah, eso solo pasa en estúpidas comedias románticas escritas por niñas ilusas… ay mi corazón, duele tanto.

Maldición, odio los lunes, y no por tener que levantarme temprano o por tener que trabajar, no, solo por tener que estar en aquel sitio y ver su escritorio y no verla a ella, sino una copia barata y rubia de ella.

En fin, lo días pasaron, Meiko me preguntó si algo me pasaba, pero me hice la desentendida, ella pensó que se debía a mi "calienta cama aburrido" pero no, no sabía cómo decirle que era por una chica, o sea, solo Miku sabe que me gustan las chicas y yo ni siquiera se lo dije, ¡ella lo dedujo!

Como sea, debo dejar de divagar tanto y contarles la historia, o bueno, si están leyendo esto es porque les interesa, ¿no? ¿O solo se ríen de mí?

El asunto es que ese día salía del trabajo, como siempre, sin embargo, a la salida estaba ella, sí ella, asumí que esperaba a sus amigas, sea lo que sea, ella se hizo muy amiga de Gumi y Rin. Grande es mi sorpresa cuando me llama.

—¿Megurine-san?

—¿Qué? —No pude evitar soltar… no me miren mal.

—Me preguntaba... —Ella parecía nerviosa. —Si quisieras, pasar el rato.

Ok sentí como cuando te tiran un balde lleno de hielos, bueno nunca me han tirado uno, pero así.

—¿Qué? —No pude evitar soltar nuevamente.

Ella rio un poco. — Sé que es repentino y también sé lo que dije, pero… —Ella divagaba. —Ok seré directa, hablé con una amiga sobre esto y ella me dijo que quizás no fuese mala idea intentarlo, ya sabes, salir en citas.

—¿Qué? —No pude evitar soltar otra vez.

Ella rio esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. —¿Acaso no te lo crees o qué? —Era lindo verla sonreír, oh me siento en el cielo. —Actúas como si hubieses estado enamorada de mí desde la escuela secundaria. —Dijo más divertida aún… ahora me siento en el infierno, al ver mi expresión ella dejó de reír. —Dime que no has estado enamorada de mí desde la escuela secundaria. —Esta vez exigió seria, muy seria.

Mierda, no quiero arruinarlo otra vez, di algo rápido Luka, habla di algo. —Je, je. —Ok eso no sirve de respuesta.

—¡Oh por dios! —Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su boca.

—Lo siento. —Dije rápidamente medio desesperada. —Espero no me veas como un bicho raro o yo que sé. —Creo que de mis ojos ya se asoman unas cuantas lágrimas. —Lo siento, no quiero arruinarlo otra vez… pero… pero… sí, me gustas desde la escuela. —Dije como pude. —¿Lo siento?

Ella se quedó mirándome pensativa, parecía a punto de entrar en pánico. Oh perfecto Luka, primero, eres evidente que te gusta, luego le sueltas que la amas, y ahora encima admites que la amas desde hace años… ¿no puedes espantar más a la chica que teme amar, verdad?

Ella parecía tratar de tranquilizarse. —Ok, eso no es… tan raro… creo que lo raro es normal en ti. —Susurró, tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Yo no soporté más y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. —Lo siento. En serio, lamento arruinarlo una y otra vez. —Me contuve como pude, pero solo rodaron una, a lo sumo, dos lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Ella me miró conmovida. —Claro… ¿por qué no mejor vamos a un café?

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, sí. —repetía mientras asentía. —Si hubieses querido secuestrarme lo hubiese hecho hace seis años. — No sé si reírme o llorar por su comentario… mejor me rio… mejor dejo de reírme, me ve raro.

Caminamos en silencio, oh y al fin puedo decir que no es incómodo, al menos no tanto. Llegamos a un café y nos sentamos, nos preguntamos de todo, edad, donde vivimos; aunque ella se mostraba reacia a darme si quiera una indicación, porque estudiamos periodismo, a que nos queríamos dedicar, hasta su color favorito, debo decir que fue lindo y creo no lo arruiné más… o eso espero. ¡Oh dios! Al fin hubo un avance y, ¡no tengo idea del porque! Pero no me importa, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz, todo hasta que llegó una pregunta.

—¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que eras gay?

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de decir "¿qué?"! —Creo que le desespera un poco.

—Oh de acuero… y bueno… yo no sé si soy… —Ay como me costaba esa palabra. — gay. —Ella me quedó mirando.

—¿Estas en el closet aún?

—Mmmm… ¿y si digo sí… qué pasa?

Ella ahora me miró asustada, ¿por qué siempre la asusto? —¿Cómo?

—Je, je… verás… yo nunca pude aceptar eso en mí… — Me miraba con tanto desconcierto. — Pero, algo en ti me hizo olvidarme de que eras una chica, no me importa la verdad. Solo me importa, que eres tú. —Intenté no espantarla.

Creo que ahora está más asustada. —Oh ya veo. —Ella parecía pensarse algo, y mientras yo creía que mi corazón estallaría, una parte de mí la odia con todo lo que puede por provocarme tantos sentimientos, la otra parte de mí la ama con todo lo que puede por provocarme tantos sentimientos. Ella meditaba como explicar algo. —Verás, creo que ya te dije de mi temor, ¿no? —Esperó mi respuesta, la cual fue un claro "sí". —Y bueno, la verdad no estoy para embarcarme en una relación con alguien que no está segura de su sexualidad.

¿Dijo relación? ¿Dijo relación? ¿DIJO RELACIÓN? Oh creo que moriré… ¡esperen! Analizando lo demás, mejor respondo rápido. —Quiero algo serio contigo, créeme, muy serio… esto no es un juego para mí o una etapa o yo que sé. —Tomé una pausa, esperando que ella captara mi idea. —Sé que he tenido problemas para aceptar lo que soy pero, ya no más, soy… —Mierda, ¿cómo la convenceré si ni puedo decirlo? —gay… de acuerdo. —Ella asintió lentamente. —Créeme, me gustas, y mucho… solo me negaba a admitirlo, pero, ya lo hice y es lo que importa.

Ella se quedó mirando a un lado un rato. —Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. Me impresionas cada vez más. —Yo solo me rasqué nerviosa el cuello. —Eso me agrada… me gusta, eres impredecible.

Si esto es un sueño, una ilusión de mi mente, una historia narrada por alguien, por favor, no me despierten, no me distraigan y no me lo digan.

En fin, esa noche fue extraña, ¿por qué con ella siempre son extrañas? No lo sé. Quedamos en que saldríamos el siguiente viernes, a seguir conociéndonos, casi muero de la emoción cuando me dio su teléfono. ¿Será que de repente perdí diez años de mi vida y soy adolescente de nuevo?

Bueno, el trabajo iba bien, todo iba bien, nada podría arruinar mi felicidad, ni siquiera que Meiko me mandara a cubrir una aburrida muestra de arte y el fotógrafo con quien me enviaron se la pasara toda la noche coqueteándome. ¡NADA DIJE!

Ahora la esperaba en la entrada de un restaurante algo sofisticado, no sabía que tuviera gustos finos, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién paga la cuenta? La otra vez fue un café, pero hoy es una cena. Bueno, no hay nada que mi tarjeta de crédito no pueda pagar… ¡un momento! ¿Cuánto me queda de cupo?

Mientras divagaba como idiota, ella llegó, y ¡oh dios! ¿Cómo se viste así? ¿Cómo se pone un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo que resalta su figura? ¿Cómo me hace esto? ¿Ella no sabe lo que provoca en mí?

—Buenas noches Megurine-san. —Me saluda cordial como siempre.

—Luka. —Le corrijo. —Si vamos a salir en citas, lo mejor es llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿no?

—Sí, Luka-san.

 _Problemas técnicos, disculpe las molestias, la narradora está en Mikulandia_

—Luka-san. —Me llamaba, se veía algo preocupada, ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —Luka-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ah cierto, la cita… ¡un momento! ¿A qué hora entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa? ¿Y este al frente quién es? Parece el mesero. —Ah sí, me encuentro bien. —Dije con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Su pedido señorita. —Me solicitó el mesero con un tono parsimonioso y calculado, cómo si dijese eso todo el día, todos los días… pobre hombre.

Ehh… miré rápido el menú y pedí lo primero que tuviese atún. El joven se retiró con una reverencia y Miku procedió a hablarme. —¿Qué tal tu semana?

—Bien. —Creo que quiere que le cuenta más. —Ya sabes, Meiko histérica, Gakupo queriendo ir a edición, Dell con sus fotografías, Rin y su temperamento, la nueva practicante y las notas especiales… todo normal. —Ella rio un poco. —¿Qué?

—Nada, solo me causa gracia ver cómo te pones, así toda como un gato asustado. —Yo alcé mi ceja, ¿gato asustado? —No tienes idea de citas, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

Ella rio. —Algo me dice que te aburrías en ellas. —Puso sus codos en la mese, su mentón en sus manos y me miró fijamente. —Si siempre salías con chicos y estos nunca te gustaban, además eres no eres la mejor persona del mundo. —Se tomó una pausa. —Para socializar digo. —Se está riendo de mí. Y lo peor, creo que me gustó.

—Eh pero, algunas veces me divertía.

—Claro. —Su tono dice todo lo contrario.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunté tentativa. —¿También te aburrías?

Ella pareció pensárselo. —La verdad no, he salido con toda clase de chicas, eso le da variedad. —¿Por qué no me agradó escuchar eso? —Pero… nunca había salido con una tan… interesante.

Se burla de mí o lo dice en serio. —Ya veo. —Me hice la desentendida con eso. No quiero imaginarla con otra chica… ¡sal de mí mente imagen mental de Lily y Miku!

Ella me quedó mirando y alzó una ceja. —¿Estás celosa?

—No. —Me apresuré a contestar.

—Yo creo que sí. —¿Desde cuándo tan divertida? Me miró muy sugestivamente. —No te preocupes, eso me hace la de la experiencia. —¿Por qué sentí una corriente atravesarme entera y acabar… allí?

—Tengo experiencia. —Aseguré.

—¿Con chicas? —Dudó de mi palabra. —Ni siquiera sabías que usar hoy. —¡Se burla de mí! —Ni siquiera sabes que decir. —Y en mi cara. — Dices que me quieres conquistar, pero no tienes idea de cómo.

—Tengo mi encanto.

—Tus senos no cuentan. —Alcé un dedo y la señalé, abrí mi boca… y nada salió. ¿Por qué su risa; aunque sea a costa mía, me parece tan cautivadora?

—Al menos lo intento.

Ella hizo una mueca de burla. —Para ser alguien que no es la mejor persona del mundo. —Se tomó una pausa. —Para socializar digo, no lo haces tan mal.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Ella volvió a sonreír.

Bueno, luego de esa cena, en la cual Miku reiteraba una y otra vez que yo no tenía idea de nada, sentí que las cosas entre las dos avanzaban, lo cual me tenía feliz, a pesar de todo el fiasco inicial, ya íbamos en dos citas, ¡dos citas! Oh me sentía en las nubes.

En fin, ese fin de semana tuve que ir a mi ciudad natal a visitar a mis padres, resulta que mi hermano se casaba y pues, obviamente debía ir a la boda, y bueno, al ser la mayor y mujer, como es de esperarse, fui bombardeada con esas típicas frases: "¿cuándo es el tuyo Luka?", "´¿Cuándo nos traerás un novio?", "¿Por qué sigues soltera?", "¿No piensas tener hijos?" , "¿A este paso, serás una solterona llena de gatos?" , "¿Oh mira que simpático está el hijo de tu madrina?"… etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Los odio a todos.

En fin, ¿cómo les dices a tus padres que le tiras al otro lado? No tengo idea, tendré que preguntarle a Miku, aunque de seguro se reirá de mí antes de siquiera pensar que contestar.

Y todo en la sala de redacción iba bien, demasiado bien, ya me tocaban noticias más relevantes, redactar sobre la subida del dólar era más interesante que hablar de peces, aunque no tenía idea de economía y tuve que ir a una universidad a entrevistarme con varios académicos. Bueno, trabajo es trabajo.

Y Meiko decidió hacer fiesta, ¿la excusa? Gakupo le pidió la mano a Gumi, sí, increíble, tengo el presentimiento de que Meiko haría fiesta de su despido, y como buena amiga, invitó a Miku, a pesar de que "estábamos saliendo", las citas y todo eso, no llegamos juntas, de hecho casi no hablamos esa noche en el bar. Aunque cuando quedamos solas en la mesa, tomé valor y le pregunté.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Ok me dejó con la palabra en la boca, no es que yo haya estado tratando de decir eso, ella se haya dado cuenta y me evitara la vergüenza, nah.

Debo decirlo, esa mujer baila como una diosa, ¿o me está seduciendo? No tengo idea, solo sé que tendré que cambiarme de bragas cuando llegue a mi casa… grrr…

Ok la vida siguió andando, trabajo, citas, trabajo, citas, así iba, la verdad no sé si avanzo con ella o no, solo sé que seguimos viéndonos, aunque no nos hemos besado ni nada, ni la mano le he podido tocar, pero, al menos no me ha mandado a la… bueno, ella cada vez se ve más relajada conmigo, más, no sé, siendo ella misma creo, y eso me agrada, quiero verla feliz, sonreír, quiero, oh dios, quiero tantas cosas con ella que si las enlisto no acabamos este one shot y ustedes tienen cosas que hacer.

En fin, ahora nos encontrábamos a la salida de un cinema, ella caminaba dando saltitos, creí que uno dejaba de hacer eso como a los diez, bueno, se detuvo en la parada del autobús que la llevaría a su casa, se volteó y me miró pícaramente, ¿qué tendrá en mente esta pequeña diabla?

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo vas a hacer tampoco hoy?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarme. —Soltó…

 _Problemas técnicos. Procesando información… Procesando información… Procesando información… Sistema recargado._

—Ah esto… eh… ah… eh… esto… —No es que yo balbuceara, ni me pusiera en un nivel cada vez más intenso de rojo en mi rostro en lo que ella se acercaba a mí.

—¿Acaso la gatita está asustada? —Preguntó cuándo estuvo a nada de mí. Oh dios, ¡creo que moriré!

—¿A-aquí? ¿A-ahora?

—Sí, ¿o es que te da miedo que te vean besando una mujer? —Creo que su mirada era una que decía, atrévete a decir que sí. — El closet es para la ropa Luka. — Luego miró mis labios y volvió a verme a los ojos y su mirada se volvió juguetona. —¿O es que te da miedo besarme?

Creo que espera que yo termine con el espacio que nos separa, tomé aire, a quien engaño, estoy hiperventilando, puse mis manos temblorosas en sus hombros y… la besé.

 _Problemas técnicos. La narradora es incapaz de seguir con la historia… espere un momento por favor._

Cuando nos separamos me miraba diferente, no sé cómo describirlo, estaba seria, muy seria, con el ceño fruncido, me analizaba, me miraba como si yo fuese un problema de matemáticas, tengo miedo. —¿Qué haces conmigo?

—Eso quiero saber yo. —Le dije confundida, no sabía si era juego o qué mierda.

—Nunca había sentido algo así. —Dijo tocándose los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Esto. —Me quedó mirando fijamente, analizándome con fuerza, creí que mi cabeza saldría volando o yo que sé, su mirada era muy penetrante, volvió a acercarse y me besó. Cuando se alejó me miraba con miedo, miedo puro. — … —Parecía incapaz de hablar. —Me tengo que ir. —Soltó finalmente.

Se fue sin más, como siempre lo hacía… solo que ahora no tengo idea de qué ha pasado. ¿Le gustó o desagradó el beso? ¿Qué carajos pasa por la mente de esa chica? Y lo peor, no sé si echarme a llorar de felicidad o tristeza, no sé si avanzamos o si me ha destrozado otra vez el corazón, tks que confusa estoy.

Llegué a mi casa y no supe si estar feliz o triste, o sea, el beso fue genial, fue el mejor de mi vida, sus labios eran perfectos, el tacto, la forma en que los movía, su cuerpo cerca al mío, nunca me había sentido más feliz, emocionada y conmovida en mi vida, y fue un simple beso, pero ahora… luego de su reacción, no sé qué pensar.

Al día siguiente me encontraba haciendo una nota sobre la inminentes fechas navideñas que se acercaban y como todos estaban muy felices… maldita gente feliz, ojala se muera, cuando notificación de mensaje llega.

" _Luka, lamento mi reacción de ayer, la verdad no fue la correcta, pero me asusté, me asusté mucho. ¿Podemos hablar hoy en el almuerzo? Yo invito._ "

¡Oh un momento! Analizando lo que está allí escrito, ella dice que se asustó, ella le asusta el amor, luego de besarme se asustó… ¿será que se está enamorando de mí? Todos me ven raro en la oficina, no es que esté hiperventilando, no para nada. Cómo sea, sé que no debo ilusionarme pero, oh dios soy tan feliz. ¡Un momento! Si soy feliz, ¿debo morirme? Ahs…

Estoy esperándola ansiosa en el lugar que acordamos almorzar. Ella se demora un poco, bueno, el lugar queda un poco lejos de su universidad, pero fue el sitio más equidistante que se nos ocurrió. Ella llegó medio corriendo, con el cabello un tanto despeinado, se sentó y disculpó por llegar tarde.

—Lo siento Luka-san, el papeleo en la universidad tardó más de lo esperado. —Cierto, ella acabó las practicas, pero aún está en las vueltas de su graduación, creo que ahora termina su tesis y esas cosas, la he estado ayudando, aunque tampoco es que se deje mucho, según ella, no me quiere incomodar… bah, con gusto me tiro al suelo y que pase sobre mí.

—No hay problema. —Le sonrió. —Trato de no asustarla… otra vez.

—Bueno, lamento lo de ayer, en serio, no debí irme así.

—No te preocupes, entiendo.

—No, no entiendes, cuando me besaste fue, fue tan… tan… mágico. —Dijo casi sin aire. —Fue no sé, fue tan genial. —¡Oh vaya! —No sé si es que besa así de genial o eres tú o no sé, pero, nunca había sentido algo así… nunca.

—Ya veo. —Dije atónita.

—Pero, tú… tú aun eres una chica que a sus veinticinco no comprendo porque no ha salido del closet… y creo que te lo dije, no me puedo embarcar en una relación así… no estoy para esas inseguridades, dudas, miedos… ya pasé por eso hace mucho.

La miré sorprendida. —¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Se lo digo a mis padres? ¿A los compañeros de trabajo? ¿Me pego una calcomanía en la frente que diga "gay"?

—¿Estas dispuesta a eso? —Me miró seriamente. —No habría vuelta atrás, y aunque luego salgas con que si eras hetero, nadie olvidará que tuviste una relación con una chica, y lo que eso implica.

¿Es normal que lo último mandara una corriente eléctrica a ese punto? Concéntrate Luka, esto es serio. —Sí. Estoy dispuesta, a mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, es que ni bi me considero, sólo, siempre tuve miedo de admitirlo, y si no lo hice antes, fue porque no le vi el caso, para que armar un show si ni pareja tenía.

Miku pareció analizar mis palabras. —Eso tiene sentido.

—Entonces. —Oh nunca tuve más miedo en mi vida. —¿Novias?

Ella me miró, luego a todo el lugar, luego a sus manos, suspiraba, pensaba, analizaba, yo moría lenta y dolorosamente esperando una respuesta. Finalmente se mordió el labio y me volvió a ver. —Sí, creo que sí.

Me lo crean o no, me tiré sobre ella y la besé allí mismo, me importó nada que todo el restaurante nos quedara mirando, aunque pronto todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Ella me miró atónita. —Era en serio lo de salir del closet, ¿no? —Yo solo asentí mientras sonreía y la abrazaba fuertemente… ¡es mi novia!

Regresé al trabajo caminando sobre una nube, una nube aguamarina, oh la vida es bella, es hermosa, no hay nada más bello que amar y ser amado… ok estoy muy cursi, pero me es inevitable. Y lo peor, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo pasó, ¿a qué hora la conquisté? No sé, aunque eso sí, ella se encargó de dejarme claro que apenas era algo incipiente, que aún no estaba del todo enamorada de mí, pero no importa, yo me encargaré de que me ame con locura y pasión. Ahora mejor pienso en mi otro problema, mis padres.

Bueno, increíblemente, el tiempo se fue volando, y me encontraba en otra fiesta de despedida, sí, Akita Neru, el reemplazo de Miku acabó sus prácticas, ¿a qué hora se fueron seis meses? No tengo idea, y el lunes llegaría una nueva persona.

Mientras Meiko tomaba galones y galones de alcohol. Yo me encontraba como siempre a un ladito, así en un rinconcito, tratando de no molestar a nadie. Cuando un chico de edición que Gumi invitó; Bruno creo que se llama, comenzó a coquetear conmigo, la verdad si me sentí incomoda, muy incómoda, ya cansada le dije la verdad. —Mira, aprecio tu interés, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Mala idea decir eso cerca de Meiko. —¿Qué tú qué? —Se detuvo en secó. Me tomó de la muñeca, llamó a Gumi y a Rin y me metió en su oficina. —Quiero todos los detalles, cómo se llama, a qué se dedica, edad, cómo lo conociste y sobre todo, su desempeño. —El movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas deja claro a qué se refiere… y allí es dónde mi cara se torna roja, yo no he hecho eso con Miku…. imágenes mentales, ¡salgan de ahí!

Rin y Gumi se veían también entusiasmados. —Oh Luka-san, ¿cómo no nos ha dicho nada? —Ok Rin, ese puchero de niña buena no te queda… bola de temperamento.

—Eh… saben, este no es el momento para hablar de eso.

—No te salgas por la tangente.

—En serio, podemos hablarlo luego.

—Lo hablaremos ahora, quieras o no.

No sabía que decir, no me avergonzaba de Miku, ¡no claro que no! con lo que me costó conquistarla, pero no sabía si ella quería hablar de esto a sus amigas, digo… a quien engaño aún soy una narniana, a ella no le molestará. —Ok ok… —Hablé algo nerviosa. —Salgo con Miku. —Solté finalmente.

Las tres me miraron en silencio.

Nada, aún no dicen nada.

No, aún no reaccionan.

—¿Miku? ¿Hatsune Miku? —Soltó finalmente Meiko. —¿La pequeña de coletas qué trabajó con nosotros? —Yo asentí. —¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo le vas al otro lado?

—¿Desde siempre? —Respondí medio sarcástica.

—Oh… eso sí que me tomó con la guardia abajo… bueno, me alegro, ella es una gran chica, suerte.

Y todas salieron, por alguna extraña razón, que me da miedo pensar, el interrogatorio acabó. Creo que le preguntarán a Miku los "detalles jugosos".

En fin, al día siguiente una bola aguamarina con demasiada energía me tacleó en la puerta de mi apartamento, sí Miku me fue a visitar, lo que fue sorpresivo verla en mi casa, así sin ninguna razón, espero que no sea por un "tenemos que hablar".

—¡Hola!

—¿Hola?

—¿En serio le dijiste a las chicas sobre lo nuestro? —Preguntó emocionada aun sobre mí, en el piso de mi casa.

—Sí. —Dije casi sin aire, aunque luego el poco que recuperé ella me lo quitó con un largo beso. ¡Oh dios! ¿Quién le enseño a besar así? No me importa, solo sé que besa como los dioses.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué?

—Lo decías en serio, creí que tendrías miedo.

—Sí tu superaste los tuyos, ¿por qué no yo los míos? —Me sonrió y besó suavemente de nuevo.

Nos levantamos del suelo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, sí, al fin no era la única riendo como imbécil. Y pues, pasamos el día juntas, y bueno, ya era casi fin de año, por lo que el clima era agreste, así que le pedí muy convencida de que se quedara a dormir.

—M-Miku, ¿por qué no… por qué no… te quedas… a… bueno si no quieres no, pero el clima está algo pesado hoy y no quiero que te enfermes, así que… por qué no…?

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Ok su mirada no era nada inocente. —Uy Luka, si lo que quieres es pasar al siguiente nivel, podías decírmelo directamente.

—N-no es eso, en serio, s-solo que… —Ella me arrinconó contra la pared.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres. — Su mirada. ¡Ohdios! ¡Ohdios! ¡Ohdios! ¡Ohdios! ¡Ohdios! —Eso tendrás.

No sé cómo, ella terminó debajo de mi cama, yo encima de ella, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a mi espalda y yo la besaba con fervor, oh nunca me había sentido así, nadie me había hecho sentir tantas cosas a la vez, ¡quiero hacerla mía! ¡Pero ya!

¡Oh no lo puedo creer! Esto está pasando, ¡está pasando! Ok mejor me controlo, luego me desconecto y no hago nada bien y no puedo quedar mal, no hoy, no esta noche.

Besar su piel de esa forma era eléctrico, pasar mis labios por cada uno de sus contornos era indescriptible, retirar una a una sus prendas era sublime, tocar hasta el último centímetro de su piel era fascinante, que ella regresara cada una de mis caricias era mágico. Nunca había sentido el estar con otra persona de esta forma, siempre lo veía como algo incómodo, algo que tocaba, algo a lo que le rehuía. Ahora, ahora era lo único que plagaba mi mente, no había nada más. Solo ella y yo, solas en este lugar.

Daría más detalles, pero eso no es algo que se deba contar y menos si hay menores de edad… no me engañan.

Cómo sea, la mañana siguiente desperté porque tenía un peso sobre mi espalda, y sí, era Miku que no sé cómo terminó allí, me quedé un momento analizando que hacer, al final me la quité de encima, me levanté de la cama, tomé algo de ropa, hice el desayuno, volví al cuarto y ella seguía profunda.

Al verla dormir no evité sonreír como tonta, aún más tonta que siempre, y es que feliz era poco para como estaba, no podía creerlo, ella estaba allí, en mi cama, durmiendo, desnuda, luego de una noche de pasión. Oh me ruboricé como loca al recordar eso, anoche no tenía idea de que se hacía, pero Miku me fue guiando, creí que se burlaría de mí, pero no, no lo hizo.

Fue lindo, no lo negaré aquel día fue muy lindo, me quedé allí sentada viendo a Miku dormir, cuando se despertó desayunamos juntas, luego pasamos el día juntas, viendo películas, hablando sobre nada o solo besándonos. Ella se fue aludiendo que tenía que terminar su proyecto de grado, yo tuve que dejarla ir. Pero no me preocupo, sé que volverá. Siempre vuelve a mí.

En fin, nuestra relación fue creciendo poco a poco, no fue algo de vernos y amarnos de la nada, no fue algo que construimos entre las dos, y eso era lo que más me gustaba, saber que no solo era porque ella es bonita o mis grandes pechos, no, era porque nos queríamos por cómo somos, con nuestros defectos, locuras, malgenio, ataques de pánico, con todo.

Oh cierto, al final les presenté a mis padres a Miku, primero se vieron conmocionados, luego dieron a entender que ya se lo esperaban, lo bueno es que a mi hermano y a mis padres les agradó bastante mi novia… demasiado al parecer… pero, ¡ella es mía! Y bueno, pronto conoceré los de Miku, quienes según me dijo ella misma, no veía hace mucho porque renegaron de ella cuando se enteraron de su orientación, no es que la echaran de la casa, no, ellos le pagaban todo, simplemente, dejó de ser la niña mimada y querida… bueno, espero caerles bien a los suegros, je.

Y bueno, como ya saben Meiko le fascinan las fiesta para celebrar lo que sea, y organizó una reunión en su casa para celebrar; según ella, el que Miku y yo fuésemos pareja.

—Oh en serio, no me lo vi venir. —Afirmaba la castaña.

—No sé, Luka-san si tiene sus inclinaciones, solo no la conocíamos bien, pero analizándola, sí que es torcida. —Pedazo de bola de pelos amarilla.

—¡Hey!

—No importa, lo que lo hace es que se ven felices. —Afirmó la peliverde. —Las felicito, se ven lindas juntas. —Yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Y bueno, la conversación iba más o menos normal… hasta que Meiko abrió su bocota. —Dinos la verdad Miku-san. —La miró con picardía y complicidad.—¿Qué tal es Luka en la cama? —Creó que escupí toda mi cerveza.

—¿Saben que estoy aquí? ¿Verdad? —Todas me ignoran y miraron a Miku. Ella sonrió de medio lado, me miró y respondió:

—La mejor que he tenido.


End file.
